


Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights - moodboards

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Disabled Character, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, MHEA Hallmark 2019, Mental Health Issues, Moodboards, Protective Tony Stark, Second Chances, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: Once upon a time, Bucky and Steve were in love. Then tragedy struck and now they haven't seen each other in 12 years. Our story opens with Bucky's dramatic return to their hometown upon inheriting his grandfather's toy factory.A collaboration between kocuria-visuals and betheflame, this fic uses prompt 13 of the Hallmark Holiday Prompt Challenge 2019 and promises the power of true love, demonstrations of Darcy's awesomeness, and some of Tony's patented snark. Oh, and a very schmoopy happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 1 of "Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights"

* * *

Image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/)

* * *

Images:

  * Steve: Chris Evans photoshoot with Matthew Brooks for InStyle (2016)
  * cityscape: unknown
  * Bucky: Sebastian Stan photoshoot with Billy Kidd at TIFF 2017

* * *

Images:

  * Natasha: still from _Iron Man 2_ (2010)
  * Bucky: Sebastian Stan photoshoot with Kathryn Wirsing for Esquire (2017)
  * pub: [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/)
  * Steve: Chris Evans in _Gifted_ (2017)
  * Darcy: Kat Dennings in _To Write Love on Her Arms_ (2012)
  * Tony: Robert Downey Jr. in _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang _(2005)
  * Stephen: Benedict Cumberbatch photoshoot with Jason Bell for Vanity Fair (2016)
  * Sam: Anthony Mackie photoshoot with Michael Lewis for Variety (2015)

* * *

Chapter 1 sneak peek:

> James Barnes did not sweat through his shirts.
> 
> He was calm. Cool. Collected. All three at all times.
> 
> Which did not explain why he was on his fourth shirt of the day as his plane landed in Danbury Municipal Airport.
> 
> “James,” Natasha said calmly. “You need to calm down.”
> 
> _ Calm down _ ? he wanted to hiss. _ Calm down. You called Steve Rogers to tell him I was coming and found out I can’t land a plane on Tony Stark’s land which used to belong to my family before everything went to complete shit and no one told me that Tony bought it for him and Darcy and that doctor he married and Jesus Christ how am I supposed to calm down when I am now fifty-seven minutes away from my childhood? _

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 2 of "Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights"

* * *

* * *

Images from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/) and [Burst](https://burst.shopify.com).

Chapter 2 sneak peek:

> Steve counted to five as soon as James exited his office. “How much of that did you hear, Darce?”
> 
> “Oh, all of it,” she said simply as the door to the adjoining conference room creaked open and she emerged. Toeing off her shoes and climbing directly into Steve’s lap, she wrapped herself around him and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes.
> 
> “I can have him killed very easily,” Darcy whispered.
> 
> Steve laughed and buried his face a bit deeper into her hair. “I am 32 years old. I have two master’s degrees from good schools, Darcy, I am a smart man. I run a pretty decent-sized town, and I am a graduate of several in-patient therapy programs that taught me how to process emotion, so explain to me why I feel like I just wrestled an alligator and now just want to take a nap.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this moodboard looks like a small town pumpkin festival exploded all over it and I have no idea how it happened.  
Corresponds with chapter 3 of "Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights"

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * pumpkin pie from [this recipe](https://www.masterclass.com/articles/perfect-homemade-pumpkin-pie-recipe)
  * funnel cake from [this recipe](https://honestcooking.com/authentic-carnival-funnel-cake/)
  * apple butter from [this recipe](https://www.almanac.com/recipe/apple-butter)
  * Bucky: Sebastian Stan in _Gone_ (2012)
  * pumpkins and apples from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/)

Chapter 3 sneak peek:

> Steve felt the heavy hand on his shoulder and connected it to the presence of Stephen indicated by the slight smell of antiseptic he seemed to carry with him. “Steve,” the voice was quiet but forceful in his ear. “Do not move your face as I tell you this, but James Barnes is here and signed up for the pie eating contest.”
> 
> Steve felt all the air leave his body as he made sure his face stayed frozen and his legs kept him upright. He nodded slightly to let Stephen know he’d been heard.
> 
> “Nod once if you want me to get you out of here immediately and have Sam take over the day. Nod twice if you want me to make a big deal about you and I going to get funnel cake and we’ll find Tony and make a plan.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 4 of "Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights"

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Steve: Chris Evans in _Gifted _(2017)
  * Barnes signet ring: available [here](https://www.marketsquarejewelers.com/collections/newest-products/products/mens-victorian-old-english-letter-b-signet)

Chapter 4 sneak peek:

> “Are you sorry you were so awful? Are you sorry that you hurt all of us? Are you sorry that _you left_?” Darcy spat. 
> 
> “Darce, he explained-” Steve interjected, like the diplomat he was. 
> 
> “Fuck off, Rogers, he didn’t just leave you, he left me too, and I haven’t heard anything about how he did that so goddamn easily,” Darcy continued, her voice rising with each clause. 
> 
> “It wasn’t easy, Darce,” James replied. “There was no part of that decision or the last twelve years that was _easy_.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 5 of "Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights"

* * *

* * *

Image from [Burst](https://burst.shopify.com).

Chapter 5 sneak peek:

> Bucky took a deep breath and looked around his apartment.
> 
> His _ apartment_. In _ Sanditon_.
> 
> After he’d cleaned himself up from the mess he’d become in Steve and Darcy’s arms, he’d had some decisions to make. So, he’d called Nat - who did not sound sufficiently surprised enough, as far as he was concerned - and they strategized what it would look like for Bucky to run everything from Sanditon for a few months while he tried to rebuild himself.
> 
> _ “I don’t see it as a problem,” Nat replied, with a smile Bucky could hear in her voice. “I’m not calling you that stupid name, though, _ James_.” _
> 
> _ Bucky laughed. “No, I think that one will stay reserved for family.”  
_
> 
> _ There were a few beats of silence before she continued. “He’s your happily ever after, isn’t he?” _
> 
> _ “Yeah, Nat, he is. We just gotta see if I’m still his.” _

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 6 of "Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights"

* * *

* * *

Image from [this article](https://blog.thumbtack.com/wedding-trends/).

Chapter 6 sneak peek:

> “I don’t need your A-type right now, Steven,” Darcy snapped. “Right now, I need to not be covered in twinkle lights.” She heard a snort from the part of the room where Bucky was sitting and snapped her head in his direction. “What about it, Barnes?”
> 
> Bucky rolled his lips between his teeth to hold back an out right laugh. “I am the picture of innocence over here.”
> 
> “You haven’t been the picture of innocence since the time in 5th grade when Ma and Winnie had you and me play angels in the town nativity,” Steve retorted, tracing a few of the strands of lights around Darcy and managing to untangle a few.
> 
> “Oh, that was a truly bad call on their parts,” Darcy giggled. She cast a glance at her boyfriend, who was watching the three of them with a bemused expression as he kept one eye on the Patriots game. “The two of them _ could not _ stop giggling.”
> 
> “Well, that’s ‘cause they had you as the Virgin Mary and even then we knew that was wrong,” Bucky smirked. 
> 
> “Oh fuck you,” Darcy retorted. 
> 
> “Not until you grow a dick,” Bucky responded and the pair shared a smile. Old rhythms in new voices still felt like coming home.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>

* * *

Achievements earned as part of the Holiday Movie Challenge 2019. Click [here](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for more info!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... aaaaaand it's done. betheflame, working with you was an absolute pleasure! Thank you for feeding me angst and going along with my constant stream of (absolutely necessary and relevant, _thank you very much_) questions that somehow made a 3k drabble into this glorious 20k monstrosity :)

**Author's Note:**

>   
Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  



End file.
